Tara Crossley
Tara Crossley (previously unknown) was a main character in Evermoor and in the first season of the The Evermoor Chronicles. Tara is portrayed by Naomi Sequeira. Personality Tara is inquisitive, plucky and brave but also impulsive and prone to trust her instincts. She is a keen writer with a vivid imagination which often leads to a new adventure! Names 'Before the Show' Her mother married an English man and Tara moved to England along with her brother Jake and their name was changed to Crossley as they never really had much to do with their real father and so they would be the same as their step family. History It is stated that Tara and the rest of her family lived in America after her Mom married an English man. It was also stated that she had been to Evermoor when she was much younger but couldn't remember much of it. 'Evermoor' Right from the beginning of the Pilot series, Tara is fascinated by all of the mysteries that Evermoor contains. She soon discovers the truth to the Everines and her true identity, The Supreme Everine. She sacrifices it all for her family and in the end, she defeats Esmerelda's plot and saves Evermoor and her family. [[The Evermoor Chronicles|'The Evermoor Chronicles']] In the beginning of the season, Tara struggles with dealing with the Evermoorian style of herself. This soon ends when she loses her powers to Bridget in Drifty. Even without her powers, Tara still goes on the lead her circle and take down The Founders before their diabolical plan destroys Evermoor. However, in the end, she got her powers back and saves Evermoor. Powers/Abilities * Supreme Everine Powers - Being the Supreme Everine, Tara has all of the powers that come with being the 'Supreme One'. Unlike regular everines, she can make the future rather than predicting it. She often used these powers to solve the problems in Evermoor throughout Season 1. Relationships 'Family' .]] 'Seb Crossley (Siblings/Friends)' Seb and Tara are good friends. Seb keeps Tara grounded when she gets overly excited or too in over her head with her plans. The two of them get along, despite their different beliefs on magic. .]] 'Bella Crossley (Step-Sister/Rival)' Bella and Tara have a sort of frenemy relationship. Neither of them really like the new family situation they are thrust into, but they are forced to bunk together after Bella's room is destroyed in a fire nonetheless. However, they do grow on each other and help each other out when the other is in need. 'Jake Crossley (Little Brother)' .]] Jake is Tara's little brother. Although they don't have too many scenes together, the two of them appear to be close. In Magical Typewriter, Tara enlists Jake's (and Ludo's) help in finding the dirt on Esmerelda, showing that she trusts Jake enough to do such a thing. 'Fiona Crossley (Mother)' Main Article: Fiona and Tara .]] Fiona is Tara's mother. Fiona based her best selling book character, Tallulah Brinkworth, off of Tara. Fiona has shown to care about Tara and likewise from Tara herself. 'Friends' 'Sorsha Doyle (Friend)' Sorsha and Tara are good friends. Tara was willing to do anything to protect Sorsha from being possessed by the Founder, even making dangerous pacts with The Founders themselves. They can both rely on each other in times of need and always have each others back despite the circumstances. 'Otto (Friend)' .]] Otto and Tara can be regarded as 'partners in crime' in the sense that the two of them are usually the first on the case of any mysterious happenings in and around Evermoor. Otto (much like Seb) keeps Tara grounded when she gets too caught up in her own crazy plans, often using his intelligence and knowledge to advise her and get her out of difficult situations. Romances 'Cameron Marsh (Ex-Boyfriend)' .]] Cameron and Tara were the main romantic focus of Season 1 of The Evermoor Chronicles and Evermoor. They both share many interests and traits in common, and Tara fell for Cam the moment she laid eyes on him. At the end of Season 1, the two of them shared a passionate kiss after previously being unable to do so due to the curse put on Cam. It is stated by Bella that due to Tara's huge success over her books, Cam and Tara don't get to hang out often. This implies that the two of them broke up when Tara's career as a successful writer took off. Trivia *She likes writing stories. *She gave her Surpreme powers to Aunt Bridget in Drifty. She gets them back by the end of Season 1. *She left the show after Season 1. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Everines Category:The Evermoor Chronicles Category:Pilot Category:Recurring Characters Category:Tara's Circle Category:Supreme Everines Category:Teens Category:High School students Category:Evermoor Village High past students Category:Original everines Category:U.S. individuals